Pokemon Ranger: The Gijinka Mission
by gijinkasis
Summary: A few years after peace had returned to the Oblivia region, Ben and Summer are sent back to investigate an organization that is controlling humanoid Pokemon referred to as 'Gijinka'. But the question remains: why are the gijinka being created...?
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon._

Prologue

A few years after the Pokémon Pinchers' activities had been stopped by a pair of young Pokémon Rangers and peace had returned to the island region of Oblivia, the Ranger Union's Chief of Technology, Professor Hastings, felt as if another threat was approaching the tranquil archipelago. But even he had no idea of the magnitude of the crisis that was about to unfold…


	2. A New Adventure

_**One month later…**_

In the Ranger Union's Conference Room, Prof. Hastings is awaiting the arrival of three individuals; two of whom are the Rangers who saved the Oblivia region from the catastrophe brought on by the Pokémon Pinchers, and the third is to serve as their escort to Oblivia.

"How much longer must I wait before they arrive?! Hurry, hurry, hurry!" the professor shouted at no one in particular. Just as he finished doing so, the entrance to the room slid open and three youth walked in, all with an apologetic expression on their face.

"We're sorry we're late! We got sidetracked because Murph wanted to visit the top of Altru Tower." a boy, approximately 13 or so years old, said. He wore a uniform consisting of red goggles, a red vest, a yellow scarf, a blue-and-white t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up so that they were only covering his shoulders, blue shorts, blue fingerless gloves, and red-and-blue tennis shoes. On his right arm was a device shaped like a top set in a red-and-yellow case.

Prof. Hastings looked at the boy and smiled, which was pretty rare for him to do. "I understand, Ben. However, I ask that you keep a close eye on the time so that it doesn't happen again."

"Will do!" Ben replied. Next to him, a girl about Ben's age chuckled. "You're as enthusiastic as ever, Ben!" she said. She wore the same uniform as Ben, albeit a bit more feminized. Behind her was her Partner Pokémon, a Pichu carrying a wooden ukulele that had been painted blue.

The professor looked at her with a stern expression. "Now Summer, you know he has every right to be excited. As do you and Murph." With this statement, Summer nodded.

"Ooh, I can't wait to find out what we're expected to do!" a third voice said. The owner of the voice was a stout young man about 20 years old. He was wearing a white jacket with green sleeves, green pants, and brown loafers.

"Then let me start, Murph." the professor said impatiently. "Oh boy!" Murph simply said in response.

"We have received intelligence that mysterious people are appearing all over Oblivia. Furthermore, these individuals have been seen with what can only be described as humans with the physical attributes of Pokémon. Ben and Summer, I want you to return to Oblivia with Murph aboard The Union and investigate these occurrences."

The trio nodded. "Yes, sir!" they said in unison. With that, they exited the Ranger Union and raced towards the huge ship at port in Pueltown.


	3. Near Miss

"Whew! Finally made it" Ben said, panting quite a bit. He, Summer, and Murph were all standing at the end of a dock in front of The Union. "All aboard!" Murph yelled as Summer ran onto the magnificent ship, followed by Ukulele Pichu, then Ben, Ben's Partner Pokémon, Staraptor, and finally Murph himself.

Moments later, The Union was out at sea, heading for Oblivia. Everyone thought it would be nice to look at the ocean as they sailed on, so they were all on the deck.

Suddenly, the sonar sounded, having detected a large manmade object heading right at The Union. Ben noted the shape and size of the object heading their way. "Murph! We need to maneuver around this thing! I think it's a torpedo!" Ben yelled at the top of his lungs. "What?!" Murph and Summer cried simultaneously. Murph cranked the wheel to the right hard. So hard that Ben and Summer had to hang on to the rail for dear life to avoid being thrown overboard.

Once the ship had balanced out again, everything was calm. However, Murph soon realized that they were _way_ off course. "Uh-oh. At this angle, we'd land at Lapras Beach rather than Tilt Village." Murph said, worried. "Can't you correct the angle?!" Ben asked. Murph just shook his head. "No. By the time I adjust properly, we'd have made landfall."

"Okay. Then we'll have to warn the people on Lapras Beach that we are going to have to land there." Ben said before putting his right arm out in front of him to send a message using the Capture Styler attached to his arm.

"Voicemail! Voicemail! This is Ben! The Union is going to crash into Lapras Beach! Rand, if you can hear me, please answer!" For a second, it was completely silent. Then, a voice was heard.

"Ben?! What happened?!" the voice said. "Rand, The Union was almost hit by a torpedo! We barely avoided it and that put us on a collision course with the people on Lapras Beach!" Ben replied.

"I see. I take it that you want me to evacuate the beach." Rand stated. "Yes! Please do!" Ben exclaimed. "Or else the beachgoers will be crushed!"

"Understood!" Rand simply replied before ending transmissions.


	4. Lapras

_**Rand's POV:**_ I'm now at Curl Bay on my way to Lapras Beach. I'm almost there, but I got to hurry.

 _ **Normal POV:**_ Everybody at Lapras Beach was just lounging around until Rand ran up to them and told them to evacuate the area. They knew Rand and trusted his judgment, so they all ran towards Mt. Latolato, the highest point on the island. Rand started to follow them, but saw that a girl was still on the beach. He noted the girl and her appearance, mainly because it was unusual and he didn't recognize her. She looked like she was about 16 years old, with blue hair wound into buns at the sides. She was wearing a blue tank top, cream-colored shorts, and blue tennis shoes. Her skin was a slightly lighter color than her shorts.

"Miss, are you okay?" Rand asked her. "I'm fine. I won't leave though." she replied, knowing what Rand would ask her to do. "Why not?' Rand asked, confused "This is the only place I have known. I refuse to leave." she said bluntly.

"But if you don't leave, the ship coming this way will crush you." Rand said. The girl simply shrugged.

Out of nowhere, a young girl about 11 years old with blue bowl-cut hair raced over to Rand. "Papa? Are you okay?" she said. "Nema?! Why are you here?!" Rand asked out of concern for his daughter's safety.

"You were taking a long time to come home, so I came here to look for you." Nema replied, before noticing the teenage girl who still hadn't budged. "Who's that?" Nema asked, pointing at the teen.

"I don't know, honestly. I tried to get her to move so The Union wouldn't ram into her, but she won't listen." Rand replied, slightly irritated. "Y'know, something about her seems familiar…" Nema said, trailing off before reacting out of shock. "Lapras?! Is that you?!"

"I should have known that you'd recognize me, Nema, even if I look different now…" the girl said. "What?! How?!" Rand asked, unable to comprehend that this young lady was, in fact, Lapras.

Just then, the sound of a foghorn filled the air. Clearly panicking, Rand looked out towards the horizon only to find The Union rapidly approaching.

"Nema! L-Lapras! We have to get out of here!" he shouted, his voice breaking due to his referring to the teen by her Pokemon name.

"No!" Lapras said, tears welling up. "I am not moving!"

"Lapras, I know that you don't want to lose your home, but think of your friends!" Rand told her. "Think about how Nixie would feel if you got crushed by The Union!"

That thought had made Lapras start to cry. "Okay." she said, in between sobs. "I'll come with you."

"Follow me." Rand shouted. "And hurry."

The three of them ran towards Mt. Latolato, and had made it to Rand's house when a thunderous crash was heard.

Lapras stopped instantly, breaking down into tears at what she knew had happened. However, that would soon be the least of her worries, as a tidal wave started to form, racing towards all three of them.

Nema was the first to react. "Lapras! Can you use Ice Beam?" she yelled. "Yes, I can." Lapras responded as she proceeded to fire a blast of cold air from her hands. The cold air instantly froze the tidal wave.

"We're safe!" Rand exclaimed. "And so is everyone who lives on Renbow Island! Thanks, Lapras!"

"Y-you're welcome." Lapras said, blushing slightly at the praise.


	5. Enemies

Pokémon Ranger The Gijinka Mission Chapter 5

Rand and Nema ran back to Lapras Beach to find The Union with its bow stuck through an old shack. Despite the property damage, Ben, Summer, Murph, Ukulele Pichu, and Staraptor got off the ship completely unharmed… well, except that Pichu's ukulele had broken in the crash.

Pichu started throwing a bit of a fit. "I feel bad for Pichu… To have its precious ukulele broken... again…" Summer muttered. Then, a flash of inspiration struck her. "I know!" she said. "Pichu, let's take your ukulele to Booker. He'll be able to fix it." Pichu nodded in agreement and they raced to Booker's house.

…Or they would have, had the path not been barricaded by The Union. "Great… Now what do we do?" Summer asked no one in particular. "Couldn't you just call Suicune with a Ranger Sign and ride it around the stern of The Union?" Ben asked. "Current's too fast…" Summer responded.

"Maybe I could help." a voice said from behind Rand and Nema. Summer, Ben, and Pichu quickly spun around to see a teenage girl whom they had never met before. Well, so they thought until Pichu ran up and started 'talking' with her with wide eyes.

" _Pichu pichu pichu?"_ Pichu asked her. "Yes, it's me." she replied.

"Woah! She can understand Pokémon?!" Ben asked, amazed.

"Of course I can, Ben." the girl said. "After all, I technically _am_ a Pokémon."

"WHAT?!" Ben and Summer asked in unison.

Then, Summer realized who this girl was. "Lapras?!"

"Yes." Lapras said.

"How did this happen?" Summer asked.

"Well, it all started last week…" Lapras began.

 _ **Flashback: One week ago on Lapras Beach.**_ _**The locals were lounging about, minding their own business when suddenly a group of people ran up wearing outfits that make them look like they're from the future.**_

"C'mon, move it!" the lady in the front yelled. In her haste, she didn't notice that a local kid was in her path and tripped over him.

"Ouch! That hurt!" he said. Then, he noticed how the lady was glaring at him and screamed.

Lapras looked over and saw that he was in danger. To protect her friend, she shot an Ice Beam at the potential attacker.

"Oh! That Lapras will make a wonderful gijinka." the lady said with an evil smirk on her face as she pulled out a syringe and injected some sort of fluid into Lapras' system.

Within seconds, Lapras began to change. When the transformation was done, Lapras was left behind, part human and part Pokémon.

 _ **End Flashback**_

"Oh my God!" everyone exclaimed at once.

"Lapras, you said they thought you'd make a wonderful gijinka, right?" Nema said after composing herself. Lapras nodded, "Yes, that's what I heard."

"That means that gijinka may be the term used to describe those who are humanoid Pokémon." Nema said, her voice trembling a bit.

"That makes sense…" Lapras said. "After all, they _did_ inject me with a purple fluid. And I started to transform right after that…"

"We should let Prof. Hastings know about what we've learned so far." Ben said. "Yeah, I'll tell him right away." Summer responded, racing towards Rand's house, everyone following her.


	6. New Information

Summer reached Rand's house and proceeded to send a voicemail message to the Ranger Union HQ. "Voicemail! Voicemail! This is Summer!" she said. "We have reached Oblivia and have learned some information that I'm sure Prof. Hastings would find invaluable."

A female voice responded to Summer's message. "This is Linda, an Operator for the Ranger Union. I would be happy to relay your message to the professor." she said.

"Okay. Tell him that we've met a Pokémon who had been forcibly transformed into a humanoid. She informed us that it was due to a strange, purple fluid having been injected into her system through a syringe. We've also learned that these humanoid Pokémon are called 'gijinkas.'" Summer stated, matter-of-factly.

"U-Understood!" Linda responded, a little shaken about what she had heard. "I-Is that your full message?"

"Yes." Summer replied. "Please let him know this right away."

"I will!" Linda said, having regained her composure. "Over and out."

With that, the transmission had ended and Linda rushed down to the Research Room on the second floor. "Professor!" she yelled. "I've received a message from Summer!"

"What did she say?!" the professor shouted. Linda simply whispered the message in his ear, in an attempt to prevent a panic. "I see… Looks like I'll be heading for Oblivia myself…" he mumbled.

 _ **With Summer, Ben, Murph, Rand, Nema, and Lapras**_

Ben and the others had finally caught up to Summer, as they all entered Rand's house.

"Oh! Long time no see, Ben! Summer!" a voice said. The owner of the voice was a woman, about 35 or so years old, with her blue hair tied into a bun in the back. She wore a beige blouse, dark-purple pants, a pink belt, and brown sandals.

"Leanne! Nice to see you!" Ben and Summer exclaimed in unison. It was then that Leanne noticed Lapras. "Oh? Who might this be?" she asked, pointing at Lapras.

"Mom, it's kinda hard to explain," Nema said. "But this is the Lapras that is usually at the beach."

"What did you say?!" Leanne asked with a look of extreme concern on her face.

"I know it's hard to understand Leanne," Rand started. "I couldn't believe it at first either. But she was able to understand Pichu. The only other people I know who can do that are Summer and Booker, and that's only because he made frequent trips to Dolce Island before it was destroyed by the Pinchers."

"Oh yeah! We need to get to Cocona Village to see Booker because Pichu's ukulele broke when we landed on Lapras Beach." Ben said.

"I said that I would help you." Lapras said. "How? Is it possible for you to transform between gijinka form and Pokémon form?" Summer asked, out of a mix of curiosity, necessity, and concern.

"Yes." Lapras said. "However, doing so puts a bit of strain on my body. As such, I can only remain in Pokémon form for about half an hour. Any longer and I black out due to the physical strain."

"I see…" Summer said, thinking it over. "Okay, I accept. But once we land at Booker's house, I want you to follow me in so we don't have to worry about you blacking out."

"Okay then!" Lapras said. "Let's return to the beach." Summer nodded in response.


	7. Ukulele Repair

.Summer, Pichu, and Lapras arrived at Lapras Beach. Lapras waded into the water up to her ankles, got down on all fours, and started to transform into her Pokémon form.

The first thing to change was her limbs; which soon became flippers. The next was her skin; which became scaly and change colors to match her clothes. A shell-like structure formed on her back. The third was her hair; which transformed to have the same texture as her skin and her bangs disappeared. A small horn formed between her eyes. The final aspect to change was her size; she grew to the proportions of her Pokémon form.

However, there was another change; her gijinka form's voice could still be heard by Summer and Pichu, although it was through telepathy.

" _Ready?"_ Lapras asked telepathically. When Summer nodded, Lapras started swimming towards the pier outside Booker's house.

 _ **Ten minutes later**_

Lapras finished docking and Summer and Pichu got off. Lapras reverted into her gijinka form; however, she found that she couldn't get onto the pier.

Realizing there was no alternative, she asked Summer for help. Summer quickly summoned Suicune using a Ranger Sign and Lapras climbed aboard.

The trio made landfall and were surprised to see Prof. Hastings on Booker's front porch, alongside a Top Ranger from Almia. Summer instantly recognized her as Wendy, nicknamed the 'Flying Ranger' due to her love to fly with her Partner Pokémon, Staraptor.

"Professor Hastings?! What are you doing here?!" Summer asked.

"I came here to listen to your discoveries personally," the professor replied. "It's not every day that something like this happens. Wendy brought me here, although I only agreed because it was the only way to get from Almia to Oblivia."

"It's a pleasure to formally meet you, Summer." Wendy said. "The pleasure is mine, Wendy." Summer replied.

"Hello there." Lapras said. "If I'm not mistaken, you're here to learn about gijinkas, yes?"

"And who might you be, miss?" Prof. Hastings asked. "I am a gijinka, my name is Lapras." she responded.

"What's all the ruckus fer?" a voice said. It belonged to an elderly gentleman with a single tuft of white hair on his head, as well as a spiky white mustache, and a white beard. He was wearing a light-purple tee with a blue zigzag across the center of the torso, a yellow scarf in lieu of a belt, burgundy shorts, and brown flip-flops.

"Booker!" Summer said. "Nice to see you!" "Summer!" Booker replied. "Can I help ya with somethin'?"

"Pichu's ukulele…" Summer responded, her head hung low in despair. "Okay, I get th' picture. Let me see it, li'l Pichu." Booker said.

Pichu complied, giving the ukulele to Booker. Thankfully, Booker still had some of the material he used to fix the ukulele last time it was broken. He quickly retrieved the material and fixed the ukulele.

"All done. Here ya go, Pichu." Booker said, returning the instrumental toy to its owner.


	8. Foreigners

"Is Nick around?" Summer asked Booker. "I'd like to say hello if he is."

"He left a while ago. There was nothin' more I could teach him. He went ta apprentice for Mr. Woodward in Almia." Booker replied.

"I see…" Summer replied.

Suddenly a boy about Nema's age raced over to them. He had olive green hair. He wore a blue tank top with a blue stripe across the abdomen, and bright red shorts. His blue eyes were wide out of fear and utter shock.

"Ralph?! What's wrong?!" Summer asked, concerned about the fact that Ralph was usually quite cheerful and energetic, not sullen and afraid as he seemed to be now.

"I just saw somebody turn a Kricketot into a human! A _human_! It was unnatural! It's going to give me nightmares for weeks." Ralph said, trying and failing to suppress his tears. "I'm worried that it may throw nature out of whack!"

Summer just started rubbing Ralph's back, in an effort to comfort him. "Sssh. It's alright. We won't let anything happen that could endanger everyone in Oblivia. We'll find a way to fix this, I promise."

"Th-thank you, Summer." Ralph said, calming down a bit. "I know that you and Ben can, and will, solve this."

"Yes." Summer nodded. "Now, did you get a good look at the person who did that terrible thing?"

"Yeah." Ralph replied. "It was a lady, about in her thirties; she had a visor over her eyes. Her hair was purple, and she was wearing a red uniform. There was some kind of a symbol on her belt that kinda looked like the upper half of the letter 'S'."

"Could you draw it in the sand?" Summer asked, intrigued.

"Sure." Ralph proceeded to draw a shape that was new to Summer; however, Prof. Hastings recognized it as the team insignia for Team Flare.

"Team Flare?!" the professor gasped. "Who?" everyone else asked simultaneously.

"They're an organization out of the far-off Kalos region," he explained. "They had plotted to eliminate everyone who wasn't in their ranks. How in the world did they get here?!"

"Honestly, I don't really care _how_ they got here. I just want to know _why_ they came here." Summer said, angry at those who just do as they please and risk the lives of innocent people and Pokémon.

Just then, Ben flew over on Staraptor.

"What's going on? Why is Summer so ticked?" he said, worried about his colleague. "And what is that for?" He pointed at the drawing of Team Flare's insignia.

"The people creating the gijinkas are apparently from a group known as Team Flare. That is a drawing of their insignia." Summer said through clenched teeth. "I'm upset because they had already tried to do something drastic in a far-off region. Who's to say that they won't try something even worse here?"

"I wonder who their leader is this time? Their original leader did what he did because he dreamed of creating a more beautiful world, or so he claimed. As such, I believe that they have a new boss. Be careful when you fight them." the professor warned.

"We will!" Ben replied.


	9. Gijinka Capture

Summer, Ben, and Pichu followed Ralph into the Teakwood Forest in an effort to catch the members of Team Flare who had been transforming Pokémon into gijinka.

" _Pichu chu?"_ Pichu asked, having heard something. "Huh? What is it, Pichu?" Summer asked. _"Pichu pi pichu pipichu!"_ Pichu replied, saying that it heard the sounds of someone following them.

"So I've been discovered…" a feminine voice said. "Who's there?" Ben asked with a touch of authority in his voice. "Don't attack. I mean you no harm." the voice responded as its owner came into view.

She was about 18 years old, her blonde hair had two brown spots in the back set an equal distance between the edge of her hair and her bangs. She had a dark complexion, which matched her outfit, save for a lighter patch of skin on her stomach. Her eyes were a dark brown similar to dark chocolate. Her tennis shoes were the same color as her eyes and the brown spots in her hair.

"Who are you?" Ben asked. "You're a Stantler, right?" Summer had guessed. "That's right. My name is Sandra. I've heard of you. Summer and Ben, correct?" Sandra asked. The two Rangers nodded and she continued. "It would be my honor to aid you in your duties. However, it would still be best for one of you to capture me, should a fight occur and I be asked to help."

"Okay. I'll do it! I accept the challenge!" Summer shouted, a fire of determination igniting within her eyes.

"Capture ON!" she shouted again, extending her arm in front of her and firing the Capture Disc from the Styler on her arm. She twirled her arm around in a circle, and the Capture Disc followed her movements, circling Sandra.

Suddenly, a light appeared from directly around the teenage gijinka, signifying that the capture had succeeded. "Capture complete!" Summer yelled, pulling her arm backwards in order to retrieve the Disc.

Just then, a man wearing the Team Flare outfit ran over and set a gijinka on Summer and the others. Ralph saw the gijinka and his eyes went wide.


	10. The Boss and The New Guy Part 1

_Previously on Pokémon Ranger: The Gijinka Mission:_

 _With some help from Ralph and Prof. Hastings, Summer and Ben had learned that the organization transforming Pokémon into gijinkas was none other than Team Flare. However, this was just the beginning as Summer meets and captures a Stantler gijinka named Sandra. Then, a member of Team Flare shows up with a gijinka at his side. Will the Rangers prevail or will the forces of evil overtake the forces of good? Find out now in Pokémon Ranger: The Gijinka Mission!_

The gijinka that the man from Team Flare was using looked about 10 or 11 years old. His hair was red with two black streaks in it, one on either side. His clothes were the same color as his hair on the outer edges with a yellow patch over his stomach and a yellow collar. He wore dark red shorts and black tennis shoes. His hands were covered by black gloves.

Summer realized that this was the Kricketot gijinka that frightened Ralph so terribly. "So _you're_ the ones who freaked Ralph out?! I will never forgive you or your 'friends' as long as I live!" she yelled.

"Bring it on, b****!" he shouted back.

"You asked for it, remember that. Capture ON!" Summer shouted, firing the Capture Disc from her Styler and towards the Kricketot gijinka. She moved her arm in the typical fashion for a Capture.

The area around the gijinka glowed with a white light. Summer pulled her arm back in order to retrieve the Disc. "Capture complete!" she yelled.

With that, the Kricketot boy ran over to Summer and smiled at her, happy to be free from the man.

"NO!" the man screamed in despair. "This can't be happening!"

"It can and it is." Summer replied, glaring at the man. "Now, tell us! Why you and the other members of Team Flare creating gijinkas?"

"Why would I tell you?" he taunted.

" _PIIIICHUUU!"_ Pichu shouted, zapping the man with Thunder Shock.

"That's why." Summer said, smirking.

"Fine. I'll tell you what I know. The Boss just said that he wants us to create gijinkas. The only people who know why he wants us to do so are himself, the Admins, the Scientists, and a new guy who has proven himself to the Boss. I don't know the Boss's name or the name of the new guy." the Team Flare Grunt explained.

"Haven't you met your boss?" Ben asked, confused. "Yes, but I don't know his name. He told us to just call him 'Boss.' I can describe him though." the Grunt replied, scared of what would happen if he didn't comply with answering the Rangers questions.

"Do it." Summer demanded. "He has green hair, a robe with an intricate design on it, and a red eyepatch over his right eye." the Grunt replied, shaking at the thought of him.

"Doesn't sound like anyone we've met…" Ben said. Summer nodded in agreement.

"What about the new guy?" Summer asked coldly. "He wears a purple outfit. His hair and eyes are the same color."

"Come with us. We need you to describe them both to the Professor." Ben said.

"Very well…" he replied.

 _Who is the new Boss of Team Flare? What is he planning? Who is the new guy? If you haven't figured it out yet, stay tuned for the next installment of Pokémon Ranger: The Gijinka Mission!_


	11. The Boss and the New Guy Part 2

_Previously on Pokémon Ranger: The Gijinka Mission:_

 _Summer captures a Kricketot gijinka being used by a Team Flare Grunt. The grunt is then interrogated by Summer. He reveals that he doesn't know anything new except the current Boss of Team Flare has green hair and a red eyepatch over his right eye and there is a new member with purple hair, eyes, and clothes. Who are these mysterious men? Find out now!_

Summer, Ben, Pichu, Ralph, and the grunt exited the forest and walked towards Booker's house. They didn't have to walk that far; however, since Professor Hastings jogged up to them as they approached the wooden Rainbow Dias replica in the center of the village.

"Professor! We've got a lead, of sorts!" Ben shouted to the professor, stepping to the side in order to let the grunt come into the professor's line of sight.

"Wonderful! Have you learned anything from him?" the gentleman inventor replied.

Summer shook her head in despair. "Not much… He didn't know their team's motivations, but he did describe two people who would, one of them being their ultimate leader."

"I see. Describe these individuals to me, if you would."

"Yes sir! Their leader apparently has green hair, and wears an intricately-designed robe as well as a red eyepatch over his right eye." Summer stopped there, noticing that Prof. Hastings' face went white as ash. "Are you alright?"

"That man… I've heard of him…" he replied, his voice shaking terribly. "His name is Ghetsis Harmonia… He was the leader of an organization in the Unova region... The organization was called Team Plasma…"

"Do you know what his goal was?" Summer asked in order to get a better idea of the man's personality.

"World domination…" the professor said in a tone that seemed to be a cross between matter-of-fact and fear.

"He sounds like a monster to me." Summer replied, a hint of anger in her voice. "Honestly, I think he could be described as a 'demonic human.' He even used his adopted son to achieve his goals…" the professor stated acidly.

"I officially HATE this guy!" Summer shouted in rage. "He seems much worse than even Purple Eyes…" she trailed off, her eyes then widened in realization.

"I think the other guy that this man described is Purple Eyes." she said, indicating the grunt.

"WHAT?!" everyone else besides the grunt shouted.

"That means that there could end up being an internal power struggle in Team Flare! Purple Eyes isn't the type to be bossed around!" Ben exclaimed in horror.

 _Elsewhere_

"You never cease to amaze me, Purple Eyes." Ghetsis said, sitting in a throne room of some sort. "For your efforts, I'm promoting you to Admin."

"Thank you for your generosity, Boss." Purple Eyes said. "I won't let you down. We will succeed!"

"Yes, we will." Ghetsis replied. "I take my leave." Purple Eyes said, leaving the room.

" _Purple Eyes seems to be adjusting to being a subordinate quite nicely."_ Ghetsis thought. _"Let's hope that he doesn't revert to his old ways."_

 _Will there be an uprising within Team Flare? And why is Ghetsis having the gijinkas created? Find out within the next 1-5 chapters._


	12. Plans and Introductions

_Previously on Pokémon Ranger: The Gijinka Mission:_

 _Thanks to Prof. Hastings and Summer's intuition, it is revealed that the current leader of Team Flare is none other than Ghetsis Harmonia, former leader of Team Plasma, and the new guy in Team Flare whom is the only grunt-level individual to know the reason for creating gijinkas is Purple Eyes! If that isn't bad enough, Purple Eyes gets a promotion to Team Flare Admin! Will the power go to Purple Eyes' head, or will he stay content with being a subordinate? Find out now!_

 _At an undisclosed location…_

"We have reports of Pokémon Rangers disrupting our plans, Boss. How should we proceed?" Purple Eyes asked Ghetsis. "Proceed as planned. Head to the Daybreak Ruins and create more gijinkas." Ghetsis responded, without a hint of emotion in his voice. "As you wish." With that, Purple Eyes left the room.

 _Back in Cocona Village…_

"How is a power struggle within Team Flare a bad thing?" Ralph asked, confused. "It would mean either one of two things: Team Flare dividing into two different factions or Purple Eyes killing Ghetsis to gain control." Ben said, concerned.

"Would Purple Eyes REALLY kill the Boss?" the grunt asked. "Yes, he would. He almost killed the mastermind behind the catastrophe here in Oblivia a few years ago in order to gain control of the world. It wouldn't surprise me if he tried to kill this Ghetsis guy." Summer said acidly.

"Isn't there a way we could stop that from happening?" a voice said from behind Summer. It was the Kricketot gijinka. "I don't want to know that a man has been killed because he was trying to use us gijinkas for something."

"The only way to prevent it is to storm their base of operations." Summer said. "I'll take you there." the grunt offered. "I don't want to be caught in a war between the Boss and Purple Eyes."

"Thank you." Summer said, grateful. "What is your name?" "I haven't used it since I became a member of Team Flare, but my birth name is Mark." the grunt, Mark, replied.

"And I'm Kenny. Nice to meet you." the Kricketot gijinka, Kenny, said happily.

"Nice to meet you too, Kenny. My name's Summer." She said. "This is my Partner Pokémon, Ukulele Pichu." _"Pichu!"_ Pichu said.

"I'm Ben, and this is my Partner Pokémon, Staraptor." Ben smiled. _"Staraptor!"_ it said.

"I'm Ralph." Ralph said, grinning "Sorry about screaming earlier. I'm not used to gijinkas."

"I forgive you, Ralph. Honestly, I'm not used to it either." Kenny said sheepishly.

"My name is Hastings. But you can just call me Professor." he said.

"I'm honored to meet you, Professor." Kenny said.

"The honor is mine, Kenny." the professor replied.

 _One hour later…_

"Everybody ready?" Summer asked the rest of the group, which consisted of herself, Ben, Pichu, Staraptor, Mark, Sandra, and Kenny. They all nodded. "Then let's go. Mark, do you mind leading us there?"

"Not at all. The base is on Mitonga Island. Follow me." Mark started to lead them, but stopped as The Union blocked the way.

"What now?" he mumbled. "I'll help!" a voice said and Lapras ran towards them.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed Mark's uniform. Mark took note of this.

"Don't worry. I'm helping these guys get to the base that Team Flare has. I'm not going to work for Team Flare any longer." he said in a comforting voice.

"I'll hold you to that." Lapras said. "There's a bit of a problem though… I can only carry three people across at a time."

"Would you be alright with making multiple trips?" Summer asked.

"If you're asking if I mind making multiple trips, no I don't mind. If you're asking if I physically can make multiple trips, then yes so long as I take two or three at a time." Lapras replied. "Who's going to ride first?"

Mark, Kenny, and Ben volunteered to ride across first. Lapras transformed at the water's edge and the first group set off. Ben's Partner, Staraptor, flew across overhead.

Soon, Lapras had returned and the remaining trio of Summer, Pichu, and Sandra climbed aboard to ride across.

They made it across safely and proceeded towards Tilt Village, a small community on the western edge of Mitonga Island.

 _Will a power struggle be averted? Is Purple Eyes truly content with being a subordinate? Find out as we continue on!_


	13. Captured?

_Previously on Pokémon Ranger: The Gijinka Mission:_

 _Team Flare is about to transform the Pokémon living in the Daybreak Ruins into gijinkas! And Summer, Ben, Pichu, Mark, Staraptor, Sandra, and Kenny plan on storming their base of operations. Will they be safe or will they be captured? (No pun intended) Find out now!_

The group of seven reached Rand's house, but it was getting dark, so they decided to see if they could stay there overnight and set out again in the morning.

Summer entered Rand's house and was greeted by Leanne.

"Hey Summer. How are you?" Leanne asked.

"I'm great, Leanne. Thanks for asking." she responded.

"Is there something I could do for you?" Leanne asked, wondering if Summer was just checking in for security purposes or not.

"Would it be possible for me and six friends to stay the night? We're heading for Mitonga Island because Team Flare has their base there, but we'd like a place to sleep tonight. I hope I'm not asking too much…" Summer said.

"Who's in the group?" Leanne asked, curious.

"A former member of Team Flare who's acting as our guide, two gijinkas, Ben, Staraptor, Pichu, and I." Summer said, staring at the floor.

"The guest rooms are available. You are welcome to use them." Leanne said, smiling.

"Thank you very much, Leanne. I'll show everyone in." Summer said, bowing.

"My pleasure. Should I wake you for breakfast?" Leanne asked.

"I don't want to bother you…" Summer started, but Leanne cut her off.

"It's no bother at all." Leanne said, graciously.

"Ok, then." Summer grinned before heading outside to get the others.

"Leanne says we can stay the night." Summer reported, smiling brightly.

"All right! Let's get some sleep." Ben said.

With that, they all followed Summer into the house.

Leanne introduced herself to those whom she'd never met before, and they all went to bed.

The seven of them were occupying two of the guest rooms with the girls and Pichu in one room and the guys and Staraptor in the other.

Summer lay down on a bed with Pichu beside her. Sandra looked at the two of them and smiled. Soon, they were all asleep.

The next morning, Leanne woke them up for some breakfast, which was scrambled eggs and toast.

"Looks great, Leanne. Thanks!" Ben said before starting to eat.

"You're welcome, Ben." Leanne replied.

Soon, they all finished eating and were heading out again, but Leanne stopped Ben and Summer.

"Can we talk for a minute? In private?" she asked.

"Sure." Ben and Summer replied in unison, and then they turned around to face the rest of the group. "We'll be out in a bit."

"Okay. Hurry though." Mark said, worried about his former teammate and leader.

"Yep." Summer shouted. She and Ben then followed Leanne up into her library.

"I asked to meet with you because I can't get in touch with Rand… He said something about heading to the Daybreak Ruins on patrol before he left…" The Rangers' eyes widened in apprehension.

"You think that he was taken hostage by Team Flare?" Ben asked. Leanne didn't speak, she only nodded.

"We'll find him, count on it!" Summer said and Ben nodded. "Thank you, both of you!" Leanne cried. "It's the least we can do."

With that, the young duo left the house and explained everything to the others.

"All right, let's go to the Daybreak Ruins!" Mark shouted.

"YEAH!" the others agreed.

 _Will Rand be safe? Why is Team Flare creating gijinkas in the Daybreak Ruins? Stay tuned as we press on!_


	14. Yuurei

_Previously on PRTGM:_

 _Summer, Ben, and the others are continuing their Mission to stop Team Flare as well as prevent an uprising. They stop at Rand's house, where Leanne tells Ben and Summer that she can't get in touch with Rand, who is supposed to be in the Daybreak Ruins. Team Flare is also supposed to be 'working' in the Daybreak Ruins. Rand seems to be in trouble, so the group heads out to help him. Will things go off without a hitch? Find out now!_

Summer, Ben, and the rest of the group have arrived at the Big Booker Bridge, which connects Renbow Island and Mitonga Island. They decided to take a short break, mainly because the hike that would follow takes about two hours to complete.

Suddenly, the space in front of the group morphed into a cluster of pixels. A teenage girl stepped out of the pixels. She looked about 15 or 16 years old. She wore clothes that gave off a gothic Lolita vibe, even though parts of her outfit seemed to have been randomly stitched together. The black bow in her hair contrasted greatly with her pure, white hair, which was tied in a ponytail.

She had two different colored eyes; one was bluish-purple and showed a constant curiosity and interest, while the other was a dark crimson color, similar to dried blood, and emoted hostility and anger.

"Who are you?" Ben asked her, concern and a touch of wonder in his voice. "My name is Yuurei. I'm from another region." the girl, Yuurei, replied.

"Why are you here? And what was with those pixels?" Mark asked, thinking that she was a gijinka. "I came here because I happened to hear about an evil organization transforming people into beings they call the 'gijinkas.' The pixels were a portal I used to get here." Yuurei said in a monotone voice.

"How?! Humans can't summon portals, you know!" Summer shouted. "I am no human. At least, not entirely…" Yuurei trailed off. "Are you a gijinka?!" Mark asked, getting mad at his thought.

"I wouldn't say no, but I honestly can't say yes, either." "What do you mean by that?" Ben asked curiously.

Yuurei sighed, paused for a few seconds, and said, "I have as much of an idea what I am as you do, baka!"

The others simply glared at her. "DON'T. DO. THAT. AGAIN." Summer exclaimed, outraged. Her voice was almost demonic. "I'll keep that in mind. Now, would you PLEASE introduce yourselves?" she asked, annoyed.

"I'm Ben, this is Summer, the man with the red-orange outfit is Mark, that's my Partner Pokémon, Staraptor, this is Ukulele Pichu, and these two are Kenny and Sandra." the young Ranger said, indicating each one as he introduced them. "We plan on fighting the group that you are interested in."

"Aren't Kenny and Sandra gijinkas?" Yuurei asked Ben. "Yes, but they're on our side. They are coming with us in case we need help." he replied.

Yuurei fell silent for a minute, then she asked, "Can I come along? I can warp us to the enemies. Plus, I wanted to fight those losers anyways." Everyone went silent, until Ben nodded and said, "Welcome to the team, Yuurei."

 _Disclaimer: Yuurei is not mine, she belongs to Gobbokilla on DA._


	15. Daybreak Ruins Part 1

_Previously on PRTGM:_

 _Our heroes continue on their Mission to stop Team Flare and possibly prevent a death. At Rand's house, Leanne tells Ben and Summer that she thinks Rand is being held captive in the Daybreak Ruins. The group stops at the Big Booker Bridge, where the meet a teenage girl named Yuurei. Yuurei then joins the group. Will the newcomer's arrival be a good thing or will it drag the team down? Find out now!_

Another cluster of pixels appears in front of the group, surprising everyone besides Yuurei. "C'mon! This portal should take us right to those losers!" Yuurei said with a hint of impatience and eagerness to her voice. The others simply sweatdropped and walked into the portal after Yuurei.

Soon, the group exited a similar portal outside the Daybreak Ruins. They stood in awe at how fast they had gotten there.

"Wow! Thanks, Yuurei!" they said simultaneously. The teen simply shrugged at them. "No biggie." she said in her usual monotone voice. The group of eight entered the ruins.

Just then, someone else exited the portal. Nema got up and brushed herself off. "I hope Papa's ok…"

 _ **Flashback: An hour ago, Nema's POV:**_

I was watching TV when I heard Mom asked Ben and Summer to stay behind for a moment. I knew something was wrong, so I eavesdropped on their conversation. What I heard was that Papa was missing, probably in the Daybreak Ruins, and that Mom wanted Ben and Summer to find him. I waited for them to leave and Mom to go to her library (she does lots of research when she's stressed), and then I snuck out and followed them from a distance.

Fifty minutes later, they were stopped at Big Booker Bridge and talking to a girl in an outfit that looked like it was made by randomly stitching pieces of fabric together. The next thing I knew a bunch of pixels appeared out of nowhere and they walked through. I heard something about the Daybreak Ruins and followed them through, again from a distance.

 _ **End flashback, Normal POV.**_

 _Will Rand be alright? What will happen to our heroes and Nema? Find out next time on PRTGM!_


	16. Daybreak Ruins Part 2

_Previously on PRTGM:_

 _After our heroes meet Yuurei, a mysterious girl who is able to warp reality, they take a portal to the Daybreak Ruins. However, they aren't alone: Nema followed them after eavesdropping on a conversation between the young Ranger duo and her mother. Will she be alright? What is Team Flare's objective? Find out now!_

 _ **Normal POV:**_ Nema walked into the Daybreak Ruins, following the others who went there to stop Team Flare and rescue her father. However, she was soon brought to a grinding halt by the gijinkas and Team Flare. In desperation, she used her newest invention, the 'Shock-Til-They-Drop taser .' The Team Flare grunts collapsed in a heap, allowing her to race ahead… right into the group she followed in.

"Nema? What are you doing here?" Ben asked, worried about her well-being. "I kinda followed you here because I was worried about Papa…" Nema confessed. At that moment, everyone's eyes widened.

Yuurei was the first to speak. "So you know…" "That you can somehow warp space enough to create portals? Yes I know." Nema replied. "Though I am curious how you can do that. May I take a blood sample?"

For once, Yuurei's voice showed emotion. "Blood sample? For what?" "I want to run a blood test to see if there are any abnormalities. Is that alright with you?" Nema responded.

For a moment, Yuurei was shocked. 'How does this young girl know so much about science?' she thought as she said "Who are you?" "My name's Nema. I'm a scientist. Nice to meet you… Um, what's your name?" Yuurei looked at the self-proclaimed scientist and coldly said "Yuurei. And to answer your other question, no you may not have a blood sample."

A devastated look came over Nema's face. And that made Summer mad.

"And why the f*** can't she?" she asked, beyond ticked. "I don't want to run the risk of these Team Flare bakas getting their hands on it." Yuurei replied, anger starting to show in her voice. "We won't let that happen, right guys?" Summer asked the group, all of whom nodded. "And exactly WHAT are you gonna do to protect it and me?!" Yuurei shot back. "We are gonna kick Team Flare's a** outta Oblivia and make sure that they don't come CLOSE to you!" "I'll believe it when I see it."

The two continued to argue until Ben got between them. "Fighting with each other isn't gonna help us beat Team Flare." The two girls reluctantly agreed, but started to stare daggers at each other as they walked... right into a gijinka! However; this gijinka was a known friend of Summer, it was Lapras!

"Lapras! What are you doing here?!" Ben and Summer asked in unison. "First, call me Lauren. Second, I'm here to help you take out Team Flare. Never thought you would've gotten here so soon, though." the Water/Ice dual-type gijinka replied. "We had a little help… Lauren, meet Yuurei. Yuurei used an ability she has to summon a portal connecting Hinder Cape and these ruins." Ben explained.

"That's a unique ability. But how does she have that ability?" Lauren said. "That's the question with no answer… Not even Yuurei knows how she can do it from what I gather." Ben said, matter-of-factly.

"Which would explain why she won't let Nema take a blood sample. She doesn't want organizations like Team Flare to find out she has a special characteristic like this and use her blood to create a device that allows people to create portals to pretty much anyplace they want. Or for said organizations to go after her in order to study her." Sandra continued.

"I-I see… Sorry about getting mad at you." Summer said before continuing on. "I guess I never thought of the magnitude of your ability. We won't let anybody else know besides Rand. Right, guys?" The others all nodded in agreement.

Just then, Pichu's ears perked up. " _Pichu pichu?!"_ it asked. Soon an answer came in the form of Team Flare Grunts racing into view alongside various gijinkas.

Will our heroes beat the enemy gijinkas? Will Rand be alright? Find out next time!


	17. Purple Eyes Part 1

_Previously on PRTGM:_

 _After Nema joins our heroes in their quest to stop Team Flare and rescue her father, they unexpectedly reunite with their friend Lapras (AKA Lauren). But just as they let their guard down, they get ambushed by the enemy! Will Rand ever be found? And will our heroes ever get the chance to face off against Team Flare's current leader Ghetsis? Find out now!_

Summer looked around in an effort to judge how many Team Flare members were in the room. There were so many of them, however, that she couldn't get an accurate feel for the sheer number. "There's got to be at least 50 of them taking us on. And they're not going to fight us fair and square, I'm sure." she said. "What do we do?! We can't capture more than four different species at a time and they have gijinkas of many different species from what I can tell." Ben said, worry in his voice. "I have an idea. Nema, could you contact Prof. Hastings and explain the situation? We're going to need a few more Rangers to help out." Summer explained.

"Did someone say help out?" a masculine voice asked from behind. "Let's even the odds and take down Team Flare!" "Then we'll at least **try** to knock some sense into our stubborn a** big brother! What do you say, Ben? And you, Summer?" a feminine voice continued from the same general direction.

"Those voices! I know those voices!" Ben exclaimed, trying to figure out who the owners of the voices were. "I recognize the male voice as Red Eyes." Nema stated. "Then the female voice would have to be Blue Eyes. They're siblings and their older brother is Purple Eyes." Summer realized, a touch of relief in her voice.

"You got it! And since the last time we met, we've become Top Rangers." Red Eyes replied before he and Blue Eyes stepped into view. "With our newest model Top Stylers, we can capture seven different species at once." Blue Eyes continued. "So between the four of you, you can capture 22 species simultaneously." Nema elaborated.

"Then let's get this done!" Summer shouted as the four Rangers faced off against Team Flare. "Capture ON!"

Slowly but surely, the members of Team Flare were defeated, opening a path for those not fighting to move forward. But they were stopped by a young lady.

She had purple hair with the sides wrapped into oval-shaped buns and a section of blonde bangs in the shape of a six-pointed star. Her eyes were the same shade of yellow as her blonde bangs. She was wearing a purple punk jacket with two spikes on each arm and a shark fin off the back, a red tank top, and purple pants that matched the jacket. She was a Garchomp gijinka.

Behind her was the man the Ranger quartet was after: Purple Eyes! But something was different from the last time they met; he acted as if he wasn't in control of his body…

 _What's going on with Purple Eyes? Is Rand alright? And is the risk of Purple Eyes rebelling actually as great as our heroes think? Find out next time!_


	18. Purple Eyes Part 2

_A/N: Starting with this chapter, I will post a list of current protagonists at the end of each chapter._

 _Previously on PRTGM:_

 _Our heroes walk into an ambush. But with the help of Red Eyes and Blue Eyes, they opened a path for the others to press on. Now the only things standing in the way of rescuing Rand from the clutches of Team Flare are Purple Eyes; who seems to be under some sort of spell, and the Garchomp gijinka at his command. Who or what cast the spell that is affecting Purple Eyes? How much longer will Rand be held hostage? Could Rand be affected by the same spell? Find out now!_

"Purple Eyes! Let Rand go right now!" Ben demanded as he, Summer , Blue Eyes and Red Eyes rushed over. Instead of speaking, Purple Eyes pointed towards our heroes before the Garchomp gijinka rushed at them.

"Something's wrong. He's usually the type to gloat, but now he's communicating through body language." Nema stated before asking Blue Eyes and Red Eyes, "Is this how he is around you two?" "No, he's never been like this. Maybe he can't speak due to being controlled by something or someone?" Red Eyes replied.

Meanwhile, Summer was capturing the Garchomp gijinka. Before long, the capture had finished and Purple Eyes ran off, leaving his gijinka behind.

She suddenly started to look around with a confused look on her face. "W-where am I?" she asked. "You're in the Daybreak Ruins on Mitonga Island." Summer replied. "What's your name?" Blue Eyes asked.

"I'm Gina. Who are you?" The group started introducing themselves and explaining the situation. "I see." Gina said. "Would it be alright if I joined you? I'm worried about what's happening because of Team Flare…" "Fine by me. Any objections?" Summer asked the rest of the group. Nobody objected.

With that, our heroes, now accompanied by Gina, pressed onwards in order to rescue Rand. Soon, they came across the last room in the ruins. However, there was no sign of Rand anywhere.

"Papa? Are you here?" Nema called out, worried about her father's well-being. They were about to backtrack and check all the dead-end rooms when Ben's Styler switched to beacon-tracking mode. It showed Rand's signal was just outside. "Follow me." he said before exiting the ruins; everyone following.

Once outside, they saw Rand tied up next to a woman with purple hair, and a visor over her eyes. She was holding a syringe full of a purple fluid; the same fluid that turned Lauren and Kenny into gijinkas. Immediately, Lauren started glaring at her and Kenny started to shiver furiously.

Upon noticing the syringe, Summer, Ben and especially Nema tensed up. "What are you going to do with my papa?" Nema asked, worry in her voice. "I assure you, we aren't going to hurt him. He's just here to watch." she replied.

Suddenly, a loud roar echoed through the area and Entei came bounding in out of nowhere. The woman then injected the fluid into Entei, however; there was some fluid left before the tip of the syringe was pulled out from under Entei's skin by an extending mechanical arm.

"Who's there?!" Summer demanded. "Don't worry. I'm on your side. I cannot forgive those who use the wondrous powers of science to mess with the balance of nature as part of their own selfish desires." a voice said from inside the ruins. Within minutes, the owner of the voice came into view.

He appeared to be in his early-to-mid teens with blue eyes, blonde hair in a bowl cut with some strands in the shape of a thunderbolt, and frameless round glasses. He wore a sky blue jumpsuit and a white backpack with the mechanical arm off the back.

"I know who you are, Team Flare Scientist Celosia." he said. "I recommend finding a new line of work before your boss hears of this incident." "I will never leave Team Flare! You'll have to destroy the hierarchy for me to leave!" Celosia replied. With that remark, Celosia fled through the ruins.

"Excuse me. You seem to know quite a bit about Team Flare. Why is that?" Nema asked the young man. "Because I am from Kalos and live in the city where their former boss had his laboratory." he replied. "My name is Clemont Eureka, Inventor and Gym Leader from Lumiose City. Nice to meet you." "Likewise." Summer said.

 _Why is Clemont in Oblivia? Will Entei remain a Pokémon or will it become a gijinka? And does Clemont know more about Team Flare's plans than he says? Find out next time!_

 _Current heroes:_

 _Summer; Pokémon Ranger, able to summon Legendary Pokémon._

 _Ukulele Pichu; Partner Pokémon of Summer._

 _Ben; Pokémon Ranger._

 _Staraptor; Partner Pokémon of Ben._

 _Nema; Daughter of Oblivia's Area Ranger._

 _Yuurei; Young woman with the ability to warp space._

 _Mark; Former Team Flare Grunt._

 _Kenny; Kricketot gijinka._

 _Sandra; Stantler gijinka._

 _Lauren; Lapras gijinka._

 _Gina; Garchomp gijinka._

 _Red Eyes; Top Ranger._

 _Blue Eyes; Top Ranger, Sister of Red Eyes and Purple Eyes._


	19. The Crap Hits the Fan

_Previously on PRTGM:_

 _Our heroes defeat Purple Eyes and free Gina from the spell that was cast over her and Purple Eyes. Then they finally find Rand bound and gagged beside a Team Flare Scientist who just so happens to be the one who turned Kenny into a gijinka. After she injected the purple fluid into Entei, she is foiled by none other than Clemont Eureka, a Gym Leader and inventor from the Kalos region. Or is she…?_

Nema had just started to untie her father when Entei started roaring again. Soon, its form started to change. Once the transformation was complete, a young man of about 27 years old stood in Entei's place.

His eyes were the same red hue as Entei's; his hair was the same shade of brown as Entei's fur and complemented his dark complexion. He wore a three-piece mask on his face, a brown tee with tan and silver down the middle and a gray pattern on the back in the shape of a volcanic cloud, brown pants with the design of two mountain ranges on each leg and black pant cuffs, brown tennis shoes with silver on the toes, and a black bracelet on each arm.

Everyone was left speechless. "E-Entei?" Summer asked, trying not to stare. "Yeah, it's me. But it might be a good idea to call me Eric. You don't want people freaking out because a legendary Pokémon like me has been transformed into a gijinka."

"You don't seem at all fazed by this." Nema remarked while untying Rand. "To be honest, I kinda saw this coming." Eric replied. "They even used the same method as the Pinchers did a few years ago; kidnap a Ranger and hold him in the Monument room in the Daybreak Ruins."

"So could Raikou and Suicune be targeted as well?" Ben asked, concerned. "You mean Ryan and Susie? Yeah, they could be." Eric deadpanned. "In fact, I haven't spoken to them in a few days. We may have made our marks on different islands, but we prefer to meet up a couple times a week."

Just then, a young lady about Eric's age dashed out of the ruins. Her sky-blue hair contrasted with her pale complexion. Like Eric, her eyes were red and she wore a mask on her face. However, unlike Eric, her mask was only one piece and covered just the area around her eyes as well as her hairline. It was shaped like the outline of an elongated hexagon with a point coming off each side of the base. She wore a blue tee that matched her hair and had a design on the back in the shape of a purple rain cloud, faded blue jeans, and sky-blue boots.

"Susie? Is that you?" Eric asked. "Eric? What happened?" Susie replied. "Team Flare lured me here and turned me into a gijinka. What happened to you?" "Same. Harlan's not gonna be too happy, now is he?"

"Gee, so we all got screwed, huh?" a masculine voice asked from inside the ruins. "That voice… Ryan?! Is that you?!" Susie asked. "Yeah, it's me, Susie. And I'm fine besides the being transformed into a gijinka." Ryan replied, knowing Susie's next question.

It was then that Ryan stepped into view. He had a moderate tan; he wasn't as pale as Susie but also not as dark as Eric. He, like Eric and Susie, had red eyes; however, he had no mask. He wore a yellow jumpsuit with two black chevron-like marks on each of the limbs. There was also a white collar and a pattern on the back of the outfit similar to the pattern on the back of Susie's tee. On his feet were yellow tennis shoes with white toes.

An awkward silence hung over the group as everyone tried to comprehend everything that just happened. Out of nowhere, Nema asked for Clemont to hand her the syringe that was used to turn Eric into a gijinka. A confused look came over his face.

"Not to be rude, but why should I give this to you?' Clemont asked. "I have a machine at home that I use to identify unknown substances. If I can figure out what this stuff is, then I can create a reversal serum to change every gijinka back to their respective Pokémon forms." Nema replied. "In that case, would it be alright if I helped? Two heads are better than one." "Sounds great. Thanks."

 _Will our pair of scientists be able to find a cure for the outbreak of gijinkas? Could other legendary Pokémon be targeted? And will Red Eyes and Blue Eyes be able to get along with the new trio of gijinkas given their respective pasts with one another? Find out next time!_

 _Current heroes:_

 _Summer_

 _Ben_

 _Ukulele Pichu_

 _Staraptor_

 _Mark_

 _Kenny_

 _Sandra_

 _Lauren_

 _Yuurei_

 _Nema_

 _Gina_

 _Red Eyes_

 _Blue Eyes_

 _Rand; Area Ranger for Oblivia, Nema's father_

 _Eric; Entei gijinka_

 _Ryan; Raikou gijinka_

 _Susie; Suicune gijinka_

 _Clemont Eureka; inventor and Gym Leader from Kalos_


	20. The More You Learn

_Previously on PRTGM:_

 _The trap set by Team Flare to transform Raikou, Entei, and Suicune succeeds, to our heroes' dismay. But Nema, science prodigy that she is, realizes that all that needs to be done is to identify what the purple fluid is comprised of, and that should lead to a chemical compound that will, in theory, neutralize said fluid and reverse the transformation. She and Clemont Eureka are about to set out for Rand's house in order to start the analysis. Will things go off without any further issues or is the transformation of the three Legendaries just the beginning? Find out now!_

Nema and Clemont turned towards the back entrance into the ruins. "Wait!" Ryan shouted, startling everyone. "We barely made it through because most of those goons were still unconscious. They've had some time to wake up. It isn't safe to go that way." "What about by portal?" Yuurei suggested. "Portal?" Ryan, Susie, Eric, Rand, Gina, Red Eyes, Blue Eyes, and Clemont asked. Yuurei nodded. "I can summon portals somehow. I can create a portal from here to Rand's house." "Go for it." Red Eyes replied calmly.

Instantly, a portal appeared next to Yuurei. Summer, Ben, Pichu, and Staraptor went through first; followed by Blue Eyes and Red Eyes, Ryan and the other gijinkas, the trio of Rand, Nema, and Clemont, and finally Yuurei herself.

The next thing they knew, they were at Rand's house. "Honey, I'm home!" Rand shouted as he entered the house. "Rand? Oh my Arceus! I was so worried!" Leanne replied as she raced downstairs. "So was I, Papa! At least we knew where you were so we could send out a search party." Nema stated, feigning innocence.

"Fair warning, there are nineteen of us here, including the three of you." Ben noted upon entry. "Nineteen?" Leanne asked, surprised. "Weren't there only nine of us here last time?" "Yeah. Same group plus four new gijinkas, Lapras or should I say Lauren, three new Rangers including Rand, an inventor from Kalos, and a mysterious young woman." Ben reported.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. "We best continue this conversation outside." Rand stated as he, Nema, Ben, and Leanne exited the house. Ben did a head count, when he noticed something was off. "Huh? I'm positive there should be nineteen of us, but I keep counting twenty-one…"

That was when he realized he didn't recognize two people, a girl with white hair in a red dress with white leggings and red heels and a guy with white hair in a blue tuxedo and white dress pants and blue dress shoes. They both had colored triangles on their shoulders; red on his and blue on hers.

Apparently, Ryan noticed them as well, since he was walking right up to the girl. "Latisha? Is that you?" he asked. "Ryan? You too?" the girl replied. "Yeah, Eric, Susie, and I." "Wow! They've been busy. First Lane and I, and now you three." "I just hope Harlan, Lucy, Reggie, Monty, Art, Zane, and Christine are safe…" "What about Phoebe, Mike, Megan, Harold, Samantha, Gary, Debra, Paul, Andrea, and Doug?"

Ben walked over to Ryan, curious. "You know them, Ryan?" "Yeah, this is Latisha and her brother Lane. Or as you know them: Latias and Latios." "Should we be concerned that five Legendary Pokémon have been turned into gijinkas?" "Very. This could easily escalate. You know how many Legendary Pokémon live in Oblivia?" Ben shook his head. "There are 22 of us Legendaries here. That includes the five of us." "So if they transformed the five of you, it's not too far-fetched that they'd do the same to the other 17." "Exactly." "I'm gonna need the species of every Legendary Pokémon in Oblivia as well as where they are." "I'll compile a list for you." Latisha offered. "Thanks so much!" Ben replied.

 _Will our heroes find the other 17 Legendaries in time, or will Team Flare transform them all? How long will it take for a possible cure to be made? Find out next time!_

 _Current heroes:_

 _Summer_

 _Ben_

 _Ukulele Pichu_

 _Staraptor_

 _Mark_

 _Kenny_

 _Sandra_

 _Lauren_

 _Yuurei_

 _Nema_

 _Gina_

 _Red Eyes_

 _Blue Eyes_

 _Rand_

 _Eric_

 _Ryan_

 _Susie_

 _Clemont_

 _Leanne; Archeologist, Nema's Mother_

 _Latisha; Latias gijinka_

 _Lane; Latios gijinka_


	21. The More Terrifying Life Can Be

_Previously on PRTGM:_

 _Our heroes reach Rand's house as a group of nineteen! Then they are visited by two more gijinkas: Latisha (AKA Latias) and Lane (AKA Latios). This causes a concern about Team Flare targeting the other 17 Legendary Pokémon living in Oblivia. As such, Ben asks Latisha to compile a list of said Legendaries and their locations so they can protect them. Will all go well, or will Team Flare be one step ahead of our heroes? Find out now!_

"All done!" Latisha exclaimed, waving around a piece of paper. Nema took the piece of paper and read it aloud, astonished at the fact that six of the Legendaries on the list are also Mythical Pokémon: Celebi, Phione, Manaphy, Shaymin, Arceus, and Deoxys.

"Ok, so we have yet to find Ho-oh, Lugia, Regigigas, Moltres, Articuno, Zapdos, Celebi, Phione, Manaphy, Mewtwo, Heatran, Shaymin, Giratina, Dialga, Palkia, Arceus, and Deoxys. I say we should split up and visit each location individually." Ben suggested. "I'll cover those on Renbow Island." Rand volunteered. "Papa, that's just Celebi and Shaymin." Nema pointed out.

Just then, a teenage girl walked over and looked at Nema. "You're looking for me?" she asked. The stranger wore a Gracidea flower in her bright green hair. Her outfit was comprised of a white tank top, a white miniskirt, white heels, and a green backpack.

"Samantha?" Latisha asked. "Latisha? Lane? Is that you?" "It's us." Lane replied. "Us, Eric, Susie, and Ryan." "Great. So they transformed six of us. And from what I heard before I passed out, they're going after the other 16." Samantha noted, confirming Ben and Ryan's theory. "Do you know who they're targeting next?" Rand inquired. "Not exactly. I did overhear them say something about time…" "Time?" Summer wondered. "Yeah. It was something like 'Now we go to turn time into a gijinka.'It didn't make much sense… "

"No… It makes perfect sense." Leanne started. "In my research, I've found that Dialga and Celebi were both referred to as time by ancient cultures. If I had to guess, it's because Dialga has complete control over the flow of time, and Celebi can travel through time freely." "So they're going after both of the time-based Legendaries at once?" Nema wondered. "Probably not. Still, we can't just assume that. I'd like Summer, Blue Eyes, and Red Eyes to head to the Sky Fortress to protect Dialga. Ben and I will head to Cocona Plaza to protect Celebi. All gijinkas are asked to stay here and keep a low profile. Understood?" Rand asked, to which everyone nodded.

With that, Summer, Blue Eyes, Red Eyes, and Rand each captured a Staraptor and took to the skies, bound for a location where a Legendary Pokémon of time dwelled.

 _Half an hour later; with Summer and company…_

The trio had just landed at the Sky Fortress when Team Flare grunts started rushing towards them, throwing punches. Luckily, Pichu used Thunder Shock to knock the enemy out cold. Knowing that Dialga might be in danger, the three Rangers and their Partner Pokémon raced towards the room where Dialga was.

Soon, they were in the room just outside Dialga's. What they weren't expecting to see was Regigigas transforming into a gijinka. At the end of the transformation, a man in his mid-to-late thirties stood where Regigigas used to be.

He had golden-blonde hair and eyes that appeared to change color depending on the angle you look from. He wore a white long-sleeved shirt with black markings, matching jeans, green tennis shoes, and a golden mask with seven small holes in it in the same pattern as a Regigigas's face.

"Summer? Is that you?" Reggie asked. "You remember me, Reggie?" Summer asked. "Yes. And how did you get my name?" "We met Latisha and Lane. They along with Ryan, Eric, Susie, and Samantha were also transformed into gijinkas." Red Eyes stated. "And they made us a list of who, what, and where to help stop Team Flare." Blue Eyes continued. "Plus, Samantha heard them talking about 'transforming time' before she passed out, meaning they're either after Debra or Christine at the moment. So we're here and Rand and Ben are at Cocona Plaza. I assume they're going after every Legendary Pokémon here?" Summer inquired. "Sounds about right. I think they might've already gotten Andrea and Megan before they got me." Reggie guessed. "Would explain why we didn't find them where they were supposed to be; there were too many people and we were looking for their Pokémon forms." Red Eyes said. "So all that's left here is Debra, Paul, and Gary… Assuming they haven't been affected yet…" Summer continued. "So should we split up and protect each one on our own?" Blue Eyes asked. "That may not be necessary." a female voice said from the stairway.

From the stairway appeared a young woman in her early-to-mid-twenties and a woman in her late thirties to early forties. The younger woman had purple hair and eyes and wore a purple tank top, purple pants and purple sandals. The older woman had silver hair with a blonde streak down the center, red eyes with green eye shadow underneath, a silver tank top, silver fingerless gloves, silver jeans, and silver cowgirl boots with golden trim and toes.

"Megan? And Andrea? They didn't hurt you two in any way other than transforming you, did they?" Reggie asked. "Not at all. These three took care of the enemies before they had the chance to do anything else." Megan replied. "Thank goodness. By the way, Andrea… May I call you Andrea?" Summer asked, to which Andrea nodded. "I remember you sending Purple Eyes somewhere far from Oblivia, correct? Where exactly did you send him?" "He was sent to Kiloude City in Kalos. Why?" "Because he's back in Oblivia and working with Team Flare. And I assume their current boss was in Kalos as well?" "Who would that be?" "Apparently, his name is Ghetsis Harmonia, former leader of Team Plasma." Immediately, Andrea's expression darkened.

That bastard is here?" she asked. Summer nodded, upset with Ghetsis herself. "Then let's help Debra, Paul and Gary before he gets his power-crazed hands on them." Andrea stated through clenched teeth. "Right. Blue Eyes, you're with Megan to protect Debra. Red Eyes, you're with Reggie to protect Paul. I'll go with Andrea to protect Gary." Summer planned. The others nodded as they split into the afore-mentioned pairs and raced off to help each Legendary Pokémon of the Reality Trio...

 _Meanwhile, with Rand and Ben..._

"No sign of Christine anywhere..." Ben sighed. Then, an idea struck. "Rand, I'm going to need you to do something. It's going to sound strange, but I urge you to trust me on this." "What is it?" "Hold my hand and race to the Stone of Time with me." "Are you nuts?! Not only will that put Leanne off, but the Union might press sexual harrassment charges if they found out." "Then follow me to the Stone of Time and grab my hand when you get there." "This better be worth an angry wife." "It will be." With that, Ben raced to the Stone of Time with Rand in hot pursuit. As soon as Rand caught up, he grabbed Ben's hand and Ben touched the Stone of Time, causing the two of them to warp back to days gone by.

"WHAT IN ARCEUS' NAME IS GOING ON?!" Rand shouted, upset that they were suddenly falling through a bright light. "We're traveling through time. You might want to get your feet under you. We should be landing soon." Rand immediately righted himself as they exited the flow of time. "Ben, nice to see you again." a teenage boy said, shaking Ben's hand. "Nice to see you too, Ravio." It was at this point that Ravio noticed Rand. "Ben, I thought I was clear on how important it is that no one else know about this place." he noted, clearly upset. "Sorry, but circumstances are dire." "I'm listening." "An evil organization is trying to turn every Legendary Pokémon into what is referred to as a 'gijinka', or a humanoid Pokémon. We believe they're currently after Celebi." Ravio's eyes widened. "So that's who that girl was..." he mused in shock. "Then she's here?" Rand asked. Ravio nodded. "She ran off into the Teakwood Forest, upset because I didn't recognize her." "Then come with us and help us keep her safe." Ben responded. Ravio agreed and the three of them raced into Teakwood Forest, hoping to find Christine soon...

 _Will Rand, Ben, and Ravio find Christine and make things right with her? Will our heroes at the Sky Fortress be able to protect the Reality Trio? And how long will the other Legendary Pokémon have before Team Flare targets them? Find out next time!_


	22. Hypnosis? Anyone? Anyone? Bueller?

_Previously on PRTGM..._

 _Latisha finishes her list of Legendary Pokémon currently in Oblivia just before our heroes run into another Legendary gijinka: Samantha (AKA Shaymin.) She states that she overheard Team Flare plotting to 'transform time.' Thanks to Leanne, they learn that 'time' refers to either Christine (Celebi) or Debra (Dialga) and split into two groups to protect said Legendaries. At the Sky Fortress, Summer and the twins meet Reggie (Regigigas), Andrea (Arceus) and Megan (Mewtwo),who have already been transformed. As the group of six races to save the Legendary Reality Trio, Ben and Rand travel back in time in search of Christine, where they meet up with Ravio. Ravio agrees to help them protect Christine and joins the duo on a search through Teakwood Forest. Will Christine be found? And is Team Flare truly one step ahead of our heroes? Find out now!_

"Where could she have gone?" Ben asked upon entering the forest. "Celebi! I'm sorry I didn't recognize you. Please come back!" Ravio shouted at the top of his lungs. However, this startled the Pokémon living in the forest into attacking. But just as they were about to pounce, a young lady of about 13 years of age raced out in front of Ben and the others, shielding them. "No, don't hurt Ravio." she screamed. Instantly, the attacking Pokémon stopped and retreated.

Ben decided to look the girl over. She had bright green hair with darker green in the back and blue streaks above her blue eyes, pale skin, and freckles on her cheeks. She wore a light green tank top with clear wings on the back, dark green skinny jeans, and dark green heels. "Celebi!" Ravio yelled, hugging the girl. Christine immediately started blushing a bit. Ben was about to ask why she was blushing, but decided against it. "Celebi, I'm so sorry for not recognizing you earlier. I didn't know what happened until they told me." Ravio apologized, indicating Ben and Rand. "Thank you, Ben. And... Um, who are you?" "My name's Rand. I'm an Area Ranger for the Oblivia region." Rand said. "Nice to meet you, Rand. You can call me Christine." Christine then looked around, as if she was expecting someone else. "Where's Summer?" she asked. "She's in another part of Oblivia in our piece of the timeline trying to protect Dialga." Ben replied "Wait, onee-san's in trouble?! Let's go!" Suddenly, a portal through time opened up underneath the four of them and they were transported back to the Cocona Plaza in Ben's section of time. "Wow! So this is the future!" Ravio exclaimed, amazed.

 _Meanwhile, at the Sky Fortress..._

Blue Eyes and Megan entered the room Debra was in to find a Team Flare Scientist with blue hair injecting the purple fluid into Debra. At the same time, Red Eyes and Reggie found Celosia injecting Paul with the purple fluid, and Summer and Andrea found a Team Flare Scientist with auburn-colored hair injecting Gary with the purple fluid. "Well,well, well. Looks like you showed up a little too late." the three Scientists said in unison before continuing. "Now behold the wondrous moment that your precious Legendary Pokémon becomes a gijinka!" As they got the last line out of their mouths, Debra, Paul and Gary began to transform. About five minutes later, the transformations were done and the Scientists mysteriously vanished in a flash of light.

Debra now had dark blue hair with streaks of light blue, red eyes, and tanned skin. She looked to be in her late twenties or early thirties. She wore a dark blue tank top, grey gloves, blue jeans, grey boots, and pale blue pentagon-shaped pendant around her neck. Paul had light purple hair with streaks of burgundy, red eyes, and pale skin. He looked to be the same age as Debra. He wore a light purple muscle shirt, fingerless gloves, light purple shorts, purple sandles, and a bright red circular pendant around his neck. Gary had blonde hair with streaks of black, red eyes, and dark skin. He looked about the same age as the other two. He wore a gray shirt with red and black stripes going down the middle, gold-colored gloves, gray pants, gold-colored tennis shoes, and a yellow diamond-shaped pendant around his neck.

The newly-transformed gijinkas went with the respective duo to the area where Reggie would normally be. As soon as they got there, Debra stopped. "Hold up. I'm getting a telepathic message from my imouto." she stated. "Who's your imouto?" Summer asked. "Christine." Debra responded. "Or as you know her..." "Celebi." Summer finished. "Yeah, how'd you know?" "We met six other Legendary gijinkas: Ryan, Susie, Eric, Latisha, Lane, and Samantha. Latisha was kind enough to compile a list of Legendary Pokémon within Oblivia, including names, places, and species." Summer responded. "I see. So you know our names." Gary stated. "Yeah, but it didn't include to whom you're related." Red Eyes responded. "Or how you're related to them." "Well, we three are in a polyamorous relationship." Paul said, indicating himself, Debra, and Gary. Debra blushed as Paul made the remark. "You know you're even more adorable when you blush." Gary noted, making Debra blush more.

She soon snapped out of it as she turned to Summer. She then motioned for Summer to come to her before whispering in her ear. A shocked expression came across Summer's face before she started whispering back into Debra's ear. Debra paused for a few seconds with her eyes closed, as if she was trying to come up with a response, before whispering back. "Great..." Summer muttered. "What's wrong?" Blue Eyes asked. Summer turned to Debra. "Is it ok to tell them?" she asked. "You're gonna have to tell them eventually." Debra pointed out. Summer nodded and began explaining, turned towards Blue Eyes. "Remember when you were still in the Pokémon Pinchers and Murph and I were taking you into custody?" "Like it was yesterday." "Well, once Murph had walked you far enough away that you wouldn't be able to see me, Christine popped in for one of her 'visits'." At this point, Pichu started making aggravated squeaking noises.

Suddenly, a blue light surrounded Ukulele Pichu. "Crap, not again..." Summer groaned. "What's going on?" Megan asked, confused. "Pichu's able to activate a Pokémorph form. However, he's only able to do that when he's very emotional. You should probably ask him to explain the condition himself. Once he stops cursing out Christine, of course." Soon, the blue light died down and a Pichu Pokémorph was visable, still cursing out Christine. Then he realized what had happened. "You're kidding me. It happened again?" he asked. "Yes, Pat, it did. And you owe everybody an explaination." "Very well. I was born with a bit of a genetic anomaly. This anomaly causes me to become a Pokémorph when I get very angry, or annoyed. The effects usually only last an hour or two, so we got time to get back to Rand's house before I revert." The Pichu Pokémorph, Pat, explained.

"Let's finish with the Christine-related story first, shall we?" Red Eyes stated. "Right. Anyway, Christine's visits involved going to the time when the Steelhead armor was originally in use. Up until now, the only ones to travel back to that particular time were me and Ben. There we met a few of the locals: Nalia, who's in charge of taking care of potential Partner Pokémon, Kira and Tanvir, who check on what's happening inside the temples, Ravio, who is Christine's friend in the past, and the Wise Woman, who keeps a log of terms and events pertaining to the timeframe; sorta like the Styler's Status and Glossary functions. According to Christine, she accidently brought Ravio to the present due to being so wrapped up in helping Debra." Summer explained.

Just then, Summer's Styler went off. She activated the holographic communication system and a hologram of Ben appeared. "Ben. What's goin' on?" she asked. _"You mean other than being chased by members of Team Flare who found the Pinchers' old Z.Z. Flyers?"_ Ben asked, sarcastically. "We hid those deep in the Oblivia Ruins. The only other people who'd know they were there would be other ex-Pinchers." Blue Eyes stated. "Ben, switch to holo-360 mode." Ben pushed a button on the side of the Styler and the hologram from Summer's Styler became a full-immersion experience. "I recognize some of them from my old unit." Red Eyes noted. "And some of them from mine." Blue Eyes noted. _"So they're all ex-Pinchers?"_ Rand asked. "Yeah..." the twins responded, concerned. "They must be hypnotized like Purple Eyes was." _"Is there a way to reverse the hypnosis?"_ Rand wondered. "Maybe. I'd need to call in a favor." Summer stated before pulling out a cell phone...

 _Who is Summer calling? And how can they help? Find out next time!_

 _Current heroes:_

 _Summer_

 _Ukulele Pichu/Pat_

 _Ben_

 _Staraptor_

 _Mark_

 _Kenny_

 _Sandra_

 _Lauren_

 _Yuurei_

 _Nema_

 _Gina_

 _Red Eyes_

 _Blue Eyes_

 _Rand_

 _Eric_

 _Ryan_

 _Susie_

 _Clemont_

 _Leanne_

 _Latisha_

 _Lane_

 _Samantha_

 _Reggie_

 _Andrea_

 _Megan_

 _Ravio_

 _Christine; Celebi gijinka_

 _Debra; Dialga gijinka_

 _Paul; Palkia gijinka_

 _Gary; Giratina gijinka._


End file.
